


What a Surprise?

by Javid_cuddles_and_kisses



Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, Canon Era, Depression, Drama, Even though this is set in the early 19th century, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Give me a break, I'm almost done with the rest of the fic, M/M, No Homophobia, Sorry if Kath and Sarah are a little ooc I'm horrible at writing female characters for some reason, Suicidal Thoughts, Surprise Party, i don't know how to tag, it's my first fic, sorry if this is horrible
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-14 04:45:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 7,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11775777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Javid_cuddles_and_kisses/pseuds/Javid_cuddles_and_kisses
Summary: Once Davey discovers Jack's Birthday is soon, he decided to plan a surprise party for Jack in two days, but it's harder then he originally thought.Warning: Suicide Attempt, Suicidal Thoughts, Depression, Anxiety, Alchohol





	1. Prolouge

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. They all belong to Disney.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I claim no rights over the Newsies or these characters. They all belong to Disney.

Prologue

Davey Jacobs was in love with Jack Kelly.  
Yes, he was already certain of that fact. Davey had fallen for his best friend in the whole entire world and now that was all Davey could think- those exact words over and over.  
_Davey Jacobs was in love with Jack Kelly. Davey Jacobs was in love with Jack Kelly. Davey Jacobs was in love with Jack Kelly._ It was like an ever-present whisper in the back of his head that distracted him from all other thoughts.

  
_Davey Jacobs was in love with Jack Kelly. Davey Jacobs was in love with Jack Kelly. Davey Jacobs was in love with Jack Kelly. Davey Jacobs-_

  
Davey wished he knew when exactly he had fallen for Jack. He wanted to pinpoint the exact moment when he had started to love him. Maybe it was on the first day Davey and Les had started working for the Newsies. The first day Davey’s eyes had been blessed by the famous and infamous, Captain Jack Kelly, the boy who had sneaked out of the refuge in the back of Teddy Roosevelt’s carriage. Davey had been all but ready to believe those rumors, but had been proved wrong. When Jack had seemed to only be an arrogant, self-absorbed, drama queen, but turned out to be so much more. When Davey had thought he hated the other boy, but knew he would have to tolerate him to put food on the table. Davey now knew how wrong he had been about Jack Kelly.

  
_was in love with Jack Kelly. Davey Jacobs was in love with Jack Kelly. Davey Jacobs was in love with Jack Kelly. Davey Jacobs was in love-_

  
Or perhaps, it was that night, when Davey had asked Jack if he wanted to come over for dinner and he had seen how much Jack had wanted a family again, but was too scared to be reminded of his old family. When Snyder the Spider chased them through the city to Ms. Medda’s theatre, saving his ass and Les’s also. When Davey saw Jack’s art for the first time and was surprised why he wasn’t in art school. When he had realized that Jack had been through much more than he had thought before. When he saw that Jack had more in common with him, then Davey had originally wanted to believe they had nothing to do with each other.

  
_Jack Kelly. Davey Jacobs was in love with Jack Kelly. Davey Jacobs was in love with Jack Kelly. Davey Jacobs was in love with Jack Kelly-_

  
It was plausible that Davey had fallen for Jack when Jack had gotten the idea to strike against Pulitzer. When he had decided that the Newsies could fight against The World, even though they were just a bunch of poor, homeless orphans armed with only their wits and their courage. When Jack decided to not roll over and show his belly when the monsters of capitalism growled at him, but instead growled right back. Davey could have never done that – standing up to adversity like that. Well, he couldn’t have been brave like that if Jack hadn’t convinced him to be.

  
_Davey Jacobs was in love with Jack Kelly. Davey Jacobs was in love with Jack Kelly. Davey Jacobs was in love with Jack Kelly. Davey Jacobs-_

  
Maybe, it was when the Newsies went to Jacobi’s tavern. When they had all had a glass of water because they couldn’t afford anything. When Jack had seen that reporter girl, Katherine, and Davey could see in the other boy’s eyes that he fell head over heels for her. No wonder, Davey had a bad feeling about her, (even though Kath was now one of his and Jack’s best and wisest friends) he was jealous. When Davey had barely known Jack for more than a day, but somehow Jack had snuck up on him, becoming his closest friend – and at the time, Jack Kelly was his first and only friend.

  
_Jack Kelly. Davey Jacobs was in love with Jack Kelly. Davey Jacobs was in love with Jack Kelly. Davey Jacobs was in love with Jack Kelly-_

  
It could have been when the bulls attacked. When Jack had put Les’s safety before his own, making sure no one could hurt Davey’s little brother, while Davey couldn’t even protect Les, let alone protect himself. When Davey had been more than thankful for Jack’s action, than words could ever express. When Davey, who had never trusted anyone before, had learnt trust from Jack Kelly.

  
_Davey Jacobs was in love with Jack Kelly. Davey Jacobs was in love with Jack Kelly. Davey Jacobs was in love with Jack Kelly. Davey Jacobs-_

  
Maybe, Davey had fallen in love with the boy, when Jack had hid himself away from all his friends, for fear of failing them again. When Davey had learned how much Jack, who could have been hurt or worse, meant to him. When he saw how much the other boy cared about protecting his friends. When he had given up all hope that this strike would work because he couldn’t risk letting anyone get hurt anymore. When Davey had to convince Jack that they could do this, like Jack had originally convinced Davey that he could be brave. When he saw Jack fill up with hope again.

  
_was in love with Jack Kelly. Davey Jacobs was in love with Jack Kelly. Davey Jacobs was in love with Jack Kelly. Davey Jacobs was in love with-_

  
Another possibility could have been when, Jack had been forced to choose between speaking out against the strike and condemning all of the Newsies to the refuge. When Jack had chosen to give the money back to Pulitzer and stand with the strike again. When Davey had only been happy to see Jack back on their side, again.

  
_Jack Kelly. Davey Jacobs was in love with Jack Kelly. Davey Jacobs was in love with Jack Kelly. Davey Jacobs was in love with Jack Kelly-_

  
Perhaps it was when they finally were face to face with Pulitzer and his men. When the governor of New York was on their side. When there were 10,000 kids in the square below, cheering for them. When the whole city had shut down, because of them. When Davey felt invincible as he stood by Jack’s side, like nothing could ever take them down.

  
_Davey Jacobs was in love with Jack Kelly. Davey Jacobs was in love with Jack Kelly. Davey Jacobs was in love with-_

  
It may have been, after their victory- after the strike had been settled. When Jack’s smile seemed to stop Davey’s heart and then restart it again. When Jack had kissed Kath and Davey wondered why he felt his heart snap like a twig, when he should have been happy for Jack.

  
_Jack Kelly. Davey Jacobs was in love with Jack Kelly. Davey Jacobs was in love with Jack Kelly. Davey Jacobs was in love with Jack Kelly-_

  
Maybe it was when Davey’s dad to go back to work, when Davey realized that there were other, more important things he’d rather do, then pursue an education – like working with Jack. When Davey was embraced into a hug from Jack, who was glad to see that he wouldn’t have to be replacing Davey, as a selling partner.

  
_Davey Jacobs was in love with Jack Kelly. Davey Jacobs was in love with Jack Kelly. Davey Jacobs was in love with Jack Kelly. Davey Jacobs-_

  
It could have been when, Jack had come to Davey, after Kath had broken up with him (even though they both agreed they’d rather just be friends). When Davey had given Jack countless hugs, after the break up.  
was in love with Jack Kelly. Davey Jacobs was in love with Jack Kelly. Davey Jacobs was in love with Jack Kelly. Davey Jacobs was in love-  
Perhaps, it was when Jack and Davey decided to buy a small one bedroom apartment, together so Jack could focus better on his art skills to get a scholarship into art school and Davey could move out of his parents house. When the two had to share a bed, because both of them could only afford one.

  
_with Jack Kelly. Davey Jacobs was in love with Jack Kelly. Davey Jacobs was in love with Jack Kelly. Davey Jacobs was in love with Jack Kelly-_

  
But, Davey only fully accepted the fact that he was in love with Jack, during the past three days ago, but Davey felt like eternity had passed between then and now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	2. Part 1

**Part 1**

_ January 15, 1901 _

_ Half Past Seven - Night _

_ Somewhere in Manhattan _

 

“How did you even manage to burn, pasta?” Davey asked Jack. They both had a bowl of dark brown pasta, which Jack had somehow messed up. They didn’t even have marinara sauce to cover up the horrible burnt taste.

“I don’t know,” Jack said, taking a bite of the pasta. “I put the right amount of water in it, put the pasta in it, put it on the stove, closed the lid, and-“ 

“Wait, Jack did you leave the pasta unattended?” Davey asked. 

“Ummm… yeah why? Was I not supposed to?” Jack asked, looking ready for the worst.

Davey took a deep breath, not wanting to yell at Jack. He had no idea how to cook, and Davey hadn’t given him very good instructions, in the first place, so it may have been Davey's fault. He had to go meet with his sister and brother, at his family’s house to pick up some old things of Davey’s they had found in his old room. “Yeah,” Davey said, “But that may be my fault. I never told you to watch the pasta. For future reference just don't  ever leave anything on the stove unattended.” 

“Future reference?” Jack asked, surprised. “I thought I was never going to be allowed in the kitchen again.” Davey and Jack both started laughing.

“Well, that depends. How old are you again? When you turn 19, I’ll give you some cooking lessons.” Davey asked.

“I’ll be turning 19 this Thursday,” Jack said, “But I doubt you’ll be able to teach me anything, especially if I can't cook Pasta I'm not sure I can cook anything else.”

Then that's what Davey formulated a brilliant plan. Kath had mentioned to Davey, that Jack had always wanted a surprise birthday party, but Jack refused to tell her his birthday, since he said that it would ruin the surprise. But Jack wouldn’t be surprised if Davey had thrown him a surprise party, right? Well, at least Davey didn't think so.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments/Kudos are always appreciated! Thank you for reading!


	3. Part 3

**Part 2**

_ January 16, 1901 _

_ Quarter till’ Six - Morning _

_ Somewhere in Manhattan _

 

The next morning, Davey woke up feeling Jack’s back pressed against his. It was normal for the two of them to wake up like this when it was freezing outside. They both needed the extra body heat - at least, that’s what Davey told himself what it was for. They had never discussed their sleeping arrangements before, so Davey just assumed.

Davey sat up, looking at the boy. Jack always looked much more peaceful when he slept. His face was completely free of the stresses of normal life. Davey had always found himself getting the most crazy ideas, like hugging Jack, cuddling with Jack, holding hands with Jack, kissing Jack, and sometimes even, though Davey would deny it, having sex with the other boy. Davey’s brain told him that he was going insane for falling in love with his best friend, while his heart screamed at him to kiss Jack every time he and Jack were in the same room. It wasn’t that Davey was homophobic - he was gay himself - it was that Davey could not allow himself to fall for his best friend. Not for Jack. Davey knew that Jack wouldn’t like him back and he knew that he would be crushed if he let himself get his hopes up for a moment. He just couldn’t. He didn’t want to jeopardize their friendship like that.

Davey got out of bed, tearing his eyes away from Jack’s sleeping form. He would have to leave early to go ask Miss Medda if they could use her theatre for Jack’s party. Davey knew no where else big enough to hold all the Newsies from all over New York. Sure, there would be a lot of work done to prepare a party for every single Newsie in New York, but Jack deserved it. 

“Jackie,” Davey said, to the sleeping boy, “Time to wake up.”

“No,” Jack said, dramatically. He turned himself over, so his face was pressed into the pillow.

“Come on Jack. You gotta get up.”

Jack just lay there, staying as still as possible, trying to fool Davey into thinking he was asleep. It was obvious he was not, his eyelids fluttered a few times and Jack’s breathing didn’t sound as it did when he was asleep.

Davey sighed. He checked his watch. He would have to go soon. He needed to meet with Miss Medda, so he would have to resort to his final option. “Jack Kelly, I will tickle you if you don't get out of bed in five.. four… three…”

“Alright, alright. I'm up.” Jack said shooting up out of bed.

“Good, because I wanted to let you know I have to go see my mother, before work. If I’m not at work, when the papers are being sold, could you grab a few for me?”

“Of course.”

“Thanks Jack. I'm going to have to leave now.”

“Okay, see you at work.” 

“See you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos/Comments are always appreciated!


	4. Part 3

Part 3  
January 16, 1901  
Quarter past six - Morning  
Miss Medda’s Bowery

Davey entered Miss Medda’s theatre, happy to have a place to escape from the cold streets of New York. It had snowed a few days before, but most of the snow was now dark grey mush. It was the worst part of snow. First, the white powder would come down on New York, making everything clean. The next day, the snow all turned to disgusting mush at the side of the road. It almost made Davey wish, it hadn't snowed in the first place.

He walked down the middle aisle to the stage, hoping to find Miss Medaa somewhere. He had no idea if she was here or not. 

“Davey!” Miss Medda, greeted him. Davey turned around seeing Miss Medda come in from the same big doors he entered. She spread open her arms and said, “Come here, give me a hug.”

“Miss Medda!” Davey said, hugging her.

“What’s brought you here so early in the morning?” Medda said, breaking the hug. 

“I have a question.”

“Well, then, please ask it.” Medda laughed.

“It’s about Jack. I just found out his birthday is this Thursday and I wanted to throw him a surprise party. The thing is, I don’t know anywhere else big enough, but here, to have the party. So I was wondering if you would mind if-?”

“Why? Of course, sweetheart. I’d love to. So who would be invited to this get together?” Medda asked. Davey hadn’t thought of who’d he’d invite. He would have to invite the Manhattan Newsies- there was no doubt about that. Kath, Sarah, and Les would come. The Brooklyn Newsies would also have to be invited, since Spot had been hanging out with them some often, now that he and Race were dating. And if he invited Brooklyn, then he would have to invite all the other Newsies, too.

“I guess, all the Newsies of New York, plus Kath, my sister, and Les. Is that fine?”

“Of course but how will you get the word out to all of them?” 

“Uh…” Davey thought aloud. “I could talk to a few of the Newsies and convince them to go tell everyone else about the party.  Maybe we could have everyone meet here tonight and then we can discuss it all.” 

“That sounds like a great idea.” Medda said, “I’ll have this place ready to take in all those boys by 6:30 tonight. Does that sound like a good time?”

“Yes, and thank you!” Davey said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm assuming that there are only 150 newsies that will come to the party, because I have no idea how big New York is and how many Newsies there would need to be. Thanks for reading!


	5. Part 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: In this chapter there is: Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Depression, Anxiety

Part 4

_ January 16, 1901 _

_ Six o’clock- Night _

_ Somewhere on the streets of Manhattan _

Snow had started falling by four o’clock that night. It was nice to see the New York Streets covered in the clean white powder. Jack had certainly fallen in love with the white covered city streets. By six o’clock the whole of New York was covered in the stuff.

“You ready to go home?” Jack asked Davey. He had sold his last newspaper, ten minutes ago, but stuck around with Davey as he sold his last few papers. Despite Jack’s love of the snow, he didn’t have any clothes on that would protect him from the cold night would bring.

“Uh… no. Did I not mention to you earlier that I had a family gathering to go to tonight?” Davey asked.

“No,” Jack said. It was clear, Davey had been avoiding him for the past few days and it hurt. Jack could clearly see that Davey had lied earlier that morning and just lied now. 

“Oh sorry, Jack. Must have forgot,” Davey said. checking his watch. “I need to get going. It’s at 6:30.”

“Wait, Davey are you ignoring me?” Jack asked. Davey had been out the past few nights. He 

“No, just-” Davey said, looking into Jack’s eyes. He shook his head. He look irritated. “Look, we’ll talk about it later. I really need to get going.”

“Okay,” Jack said, “See you later then.” Davey turned around, and started walking away.

Jack turned into an alleyway, when it was clear Davey wasn't going to respond back. He sat against a wall, and felt like he was about to cry. Jack buried his face in his hands. He was in love with the boy, who was avoiding him. He was in love with the boy, who was his best friend. He was in love with the boy, who Jack should have known not to fall in love.

Jack Kelly was in love with Davey Jacobs.

Jack just wished Davey loved him back, maybe that would make him feel not completely worthless. There was no doubt about that in a Jack’s mind. Davey only held Jack together, after his break up, because they were friends. Davey only shared a small apartment with Jack, because Jack needed somewhere to focus on his art. Davey shared a bed with Jack because they couldn’t afford a couch. Davey curled up next to Jack on cold nights, because they were both cold and needed each other's body heat. 

But in the end, it was all a reminder that Jack Kelly wasn’t good enough. He never was good enough. Wasn’t good enough for his dad. Wasn’t good enough for Katherine. Wasn’t good enough for Davey, either. When would it end?

Sometimes Jack wished he would tell Davey, but in the end he rather leave it a mystery, then have his fragile heart broken again. He didn't think he could take the heartbreak again. Sometimes, Jack did find himself feeling oddly brave enough to kiss the other boy. Then he remembered that he couldn’t risk losing Davey. He’d already decided that someday Davey would fall in love with some woman and get married, all while Jack would be watching Davey fall in love with the wrong person, but now he wasn't even sure if he would be able to just stay friends with Davey. 

What a surprise? The one person Jack loves with every single piece of his heart, hates him.

Jack closed his eyes. He knew he’d have to get up soon, but now was not the time. He couldn’t make himself get up, just yet. He didn’t have the energy. Fighting through life every day was hard enough itself, but with those added weights of depression and anxiety the fight became an uphill battle on Mount Everest. Jack was done. He was so done. If he wasn’t good enough for Davey, how could he be good enough for himself?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	6. Part 5

**Part 5**

_ January 16, 1901 _

_ Half past six - Night _

_ Miss Medda’s Bowery _

 

Everyone Davey had expected to be in the theatre for the meeting was there. In the front, the Manhattan and Brooklyn Newsies sat close to each other, because of Spot and Race. Kath, Sarah, and Les all sat in the front row, close to the Manhattan Newsies. Specs was standing guard just outside the door, incase Jack came to see Ms. Medda, for some reason. He should not come, though.

Crutchie was supposed to keep him occupied, for the few hours everyone was in bowery. Davey checked his watch. It was 6:30. Time to start.

“Welcome Newsies of New York!” Davey shouted to the theatre. Somehow they all shut up and started, watching Davey as he almost had a massive panic attack. He held it together though.

“We are gathered here, today to plan out Jack’s surprise party tomorrow. Come here at 5:45, Jack will arrive with Crutchie and Les. No one can let Jack know about any of this. Not a word. Tomorrow, we’ll need some extra help around here setting things up. You all don’t have to necessarily help set up tomorrow, if you don’t want to. The only requirement is that if you come tomorrow, you must pay a dime.” 

At Davey’s words, almost every single Newsies started protesting. The massive uproar was so loud Davey had to press his hands to his ears. It would have gone on forever, if it weren't for Les jumping up on stage and screaming, “Shut Up! And listen to the man!” As everyone became silent, Les went back to go sit next to Katherine and Sarah, who were laughing at the boy.

Crutchie had been the one to suggest that they all pay the money. Half of it would go to the meal. Half would go to Jack. It was a fair trade and a brilliant plan, but getting the Newsies to pay would be difficult. It didn’t help that both Crutchie and Davey had no idea what they’d get Jack. He knew it would be a lot of money. Maybe Jack could use it for his art. 

“Look guys, I know it’s a lot to ask for,” Davey said, “but that dime will go towards getting a present for Jack and also paying for the meal that’ll be served, so I say it's a fair trade.” There were still some murmurs of disagreement from a few of the Newsies, so Davey decided to add, “Of course it’s understandable if you don't want to pay, you can just leave.” Silence. No one was going to leave, for fear of the other Newsies teasing them. 

“Okay, now that we have that settled, we can get to the important things we need to discuss. If you volunteer tomorrow you only have to pay a nickel, since you’re helping out.” Davey grabbed a clipboard he put on the floor. “When I list off the volunteer jobs we have available please raise your hand if you want to volunteer for said job.” 

- - - - -

By the end of the night, everyone had payed up. Spot and Les had made sure of that. Kath, Les, Sarah, Spot, Race, Romeo, and Specs all stayed behind, by Davey’s request. He wanted to talk to his volunteer team before the big day.

“Okay guys,” Davey said, checking his clipboard. Specs volunteered to be their watchman, Race and Spot volunteered to make desserts, Romeo volunteered to make the dinner, Kath and Sarah would be buying and setting up the decorations, all while Davey, with help from Les, would oversee the project and help where he could. “Show up here tomorrow by 7:00 in the morning. We’ll give you guys the money and then you can go buy what you need. Try to be back here by before 10 o'clock. You guys got it?”

The rest of them nodded, and then dispersed, heading their separate ways.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	7. Part 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS: Mentions of Alcohol and Suicidal Thoughts/Attempt

**Part 6**

_January 16, 1901_

_Seven o’clock - Night_

 

_Somewhere on the streets of Manhattan_

He must have fallen asleep because the next thing he knew, Crutchie was shaking him awake. His eyes flew open and he could see Crutchie was about ready to slap him.

“Oh thank god, you’re awake. I thought you were dead.” Crutchie said, relieved “I’ve been looking for you everywhere. Where the hell have you been?! What the hell are you doing back here!? It’s freezing outside, for goodness sakes!”

“I know. I know.. I was just-” Jack said, silencing Crutchie. He took a deep breath. He didn’t really want to say what he was thinking. No one needed to know that he may have just tried to commit suicide. He had no idea if he wanted to die, anyways. He was too scared to miss out on something if he died. He hadn’t told anyone what he was feeling, but who better but to tell then Crutchie. “It- it was Davey.”

“What the hell do you mean by ‘it was Davey’ Jack?” Crutchie asked, confused. “Did he do something to you?”

“No… It’s just… I’ll explain it to you when we got somewhere warm.” Jack said, standing up. He brushed some snow off his pants, to then realize it had started snowing. No wonder, Jack was freezing. His bones felt like they would snap, if he didn’t start moving soon. Like they had temporarily turned to ice, during the time he had slept.

“I know a good bar around here, want to go?” Crutchie asked. A bar. Jack had never drunk or even had the money to think about buying a cheap bottle of liquor, but he had heard about liquor and did agree that maybe he could use some now. Just a drink.

“Why not?”

-    -    -    -    -

The two arrived in just a few minutes. They sat down at the bar and Crutchie ordered both of them a beer.

“So what happened?” Crutchie asked.

“I love Davey.”

“Any idiot can tell.” Crutchie said, “Why’d you get in that alley?”

“What do you mean any idiot can tell?” Jack asked, outraged. He never thought it was that obvious and for Crutchie to say that so casually made him wonder if any of the other Newsies knew. He might die from embarrassment if anyone else found out, other than Crutchie.

“Jack you’re constantly pining around Davey. You look at him like he’s the only thing in the world and you can get a bit clingy.” Crutchie said, finishing off his beer. “Give me a second, Jack, I need to go to the bathroom.”

-    -    -    -    -

Five minutes later, when Crutchie came back, he saw Jack placing down an empty shot glass, next to three other empty shot glasses and his empty beer bottle.

“Jack?!” Crutchie cried out, when he got close enough to Jack, “Why’d you buy four shots? You’re going to get drunk!”

Jack just shrugged, “I tried one and then got a few more.”

“Dammit, Jack! Do you know how much alcohol is in a shot?” Crutchie couldn’t believe that Jack hadn’t known that having four shots could get him drunk. Did he do it on purpose? Probably. Crutchie had just found Jack sitting in a snowy alley, of his own accord. Jack probably just wanted to forget at this point, but that didn’t mean Crutchie was going to forgive him all that quickly.

“Not that much.”

“Jack let’s get you home. It's getting late anyways. Come on." Jack stood up, nodding. "Oh and uh- Thank you sir,” Crutchie said, perhaps a bit sourly, as the bartender collected Jack’s and Crutchie’s empty glasses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Since school has started up for me, most chapters will be posted on weekends from now on. Sorry!


	8. Part 7

**Part 7**

_ January 16, 1901 _

_ Sometime after Eight o’clock - Night _

_ Jack’s and Davey’s Apartment _

 

When Crutchie said, he’d distract Jack, while everyone met at Medda’s, Davey didn’t think he’d take Jack to the bar, but Davey had been wrong. There was a possibly-drunk Jack at his door, followed by an apologizing Crutchie. After drinking a beer, Jack had tried more than just a few shots, and then they left, as Crutchie said it. 

Now both, Davey and Crutchie were by the recently shut door, while Jack sat at the kitchen table, staring at the wall. “Sorry, Davey. He may be drunk. I don’t know. When I went to the bathroom, I came back to Jack and he had four empty shot glasses. He bought the drinks and said he didn’t know that they had such a high alcohol content. I doubt that Jack didn’t know that you can get drunk on a shot and just before I had...” Crutchie said, trailing off.

“What?”

Crutchie then lowered his voice, glancing at Jack. “ I found Jack sleeping in an alley. Lucky I got to him when I did, because I’m surprised he didn’t freeze to death out there. I never really got to ask him why he decided to lie out there, but he sounded like he made the decision to do that out of his own free will. We were supposed to talk about it, once we got to the bar, but I went to the bathroom and then forgot about it.”

Davey wasn’t sure how to respond. It almost sounded Like Jack was suicidal. Davey didn’t want to imagine that. He didn’t want to imagine Jack losing all hope and just deciding he was done with trying. Just sit there and let himself die. It was heartbreaking. “Could he be-?”

“I don’t know.” Crutchie said, shaking his head, “God, I hope not. I really hope not. After everything that we have been through together, I couldn’t stand to lose Jack like that.” 

The two stood there in silence, not sure what to say to the other. Davey was too lost in his own thoughts to say a word. He wanted to believe that Jack wasn’t depressed. That he didn’t just attempt suicide. That everything was okay, but couldn’t. What if it had been his fault? Jack had told Davey he thought Dave was avoiding him and Davey had only said they would discuss it later. He must have seemed pretty rude about it.

“Crutchie, before I left to go to Miss Medda’s, Jack told me he thought I was avoiding him and I told him that we would talk about it later, but I may have been a bit more harsh than I thought.” Davey whispered, quickly, as if the faster he got it out, the faster things were fixed.

“Davey, whatever happened after you left was out of your control. You can’t blame yourself. Right now, all we can do is try to help Jack as much as possible.” Crutchie said. He yawned. “I should get back to the lodging house before it’s too cold. I’ll see you tomorrow. Night.”

“Wait, Crutchie,” Davey said, as the other boy started to turn around, “Tomorrow, can you sell with him?” Davey asked, in the quietest voice he could muster. “I’ll be gone all day planning the party and I don’t want him alone, so could you just talk to him?”

“I already planned on doing that, Davey, you don’t have to ask me to hang out with Jack.”

Davey nodded “Okay. Thank you. Good night.” 

“Night.”

Davey closed the door and turned to Jack, who was sitting down at the table, staring at a wall. He knew nothing about alcohol or hangovers, and it didn't help he knew nothing about suicide, either. 

“Jackie, you okay?” Davey ventured, cautiously. He had no idea how Jack was feeling, but his blank stare worried Davey. What was going on in that big brain of his?                

“Yeah,” Jack said, “Just tired. You ready to go to bed?”                                                                                                                                                                                                                                          

“Yeah,” Davey said. “I’m ready.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	9. Part 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mentions of Suicide, Alcohol and Depression.

Part 8

_ January 17, 1901 _

_ Nine o’clock - Night _

_ Jack and Davey’s Apartment _

Jack crawled into bed and under the covers. He was sure he was only slightly drunk, despite the alcohol he had consumed earlier that night.

“Jack?” Davey asked, staring up at the ceiling, as he lay next to Jack.

“Yeah?”

“You want to talk about what you asked me earlier?”

“Uhh…” 

“I mean, we don't have to if you don't want to-”

“No, I- I uh- want to.” Jack reassured him. He wasn’t sure if he wanted to talk to Davey about why was avoiding him. He was pretty certain that Davey was lying through his teeth, but what more harm could be done by talking about it? The answer was simple: None. “So why are you avoiding me?”

“I'm not, Jack, it’s just that-”

“Davey, you don't have to lie to me. I’d rather have you tell me than-”

“Jack, I’m not avoiding you. I never have been.” Davey said, staring right into Jack’s eyes, all too serious to be lying. Jack wanted to believe him, but couldn't. Jack wasn't good enough for Davey. That was a simple fact of life, he had to live with. 

“Okay, Davey.”

Davey just nodded, and twisted his body away to turn off the bedside light. 

“Good night, Jack.”

“Good night, Dave.”

Davey was thinking real hard over on the other side of the bed, Jack could just tell. It was only ever on a rare occasion, that Davey didn’t move around to get comfortable and that was when he was worried about something.

“Davey, what are you worried about?”

“Nothing, Jack-”

“Dave, I ain’t an idiot. What are you worried about?”

Davey stayed silent for a few moments before responding to Jack.

“You.”

“So Crutchie told you?” Jack had already had a sneaking suspicion that Davey and Crutchie were talking about him by the door. He wasn’t an idiot, but he still wished Crutchie hadn’t 

“Yeah.”

“Well, Davey. There’s no need to worry about me. I’m fine.” Jack was lying. Lying straight through his teeth. No, Jack was not fine. He was far from it, actually. God damnit. He may have just tried to commit suicide, earlier. He wish he would have made himself tell the truth, but he didn’t have the courage and couldn’t find the guts within him. He was a complete trainwreck. A hot mess, that wanted to go cry and hide the truth from anyone at all costs. No wonder he hated himself.

“Jack-”

“Davey I’m fine. I-”

“Then why the hell did you go take a nap out there in the snow, where no one would find you?” Davey asked, in a carrying whisper. 

“It was a mistake-”

“Jack, just tell me the truth.” Davey was now sitting up in bed, staring down at Jack. “You could have died out there, and you know that. Just tell me what’s wrong Jack. I care about-”

“I thought you would have guessed, given how smart you are. Can’t you tell? I can't stand myself and I know you can't stand me either.” Jack said, a little too spitefully. He had thrown all caution to the wind. He was worried, though- scared that Davey would yell at him for being too sensitive and kick him out/ There was no way he could reverse it, now. He had already done the damage. Jack put his hands on his face and sighed. The silence seemed to fill the space between them, and Jack anticipated Davey’s next actions. He was ready for Davey to start screaming and yelling at him, and kicking him out into the cold night.

“Jack, I don't hate you.” Davey said, disrupting the silence between them. “I never have.”

“Stop lying,” Jack said. He would not believe Davey. Jack was unlovable. Disgusting. He moved his hands away from his eyes, ready to see Davey impossibly angry at him, but he wasn’t. Davey was calmly staring right into Jack’s eyes, and all Jack could see was care and love and understanding. He knew it was all lies, though. Davey couldn’t care about him. It was impossible for Jack to be loved.

“I'm not lying.”

“Than, prove it.” Jack had no idea what he was expecting, but he was not expecting Davey to lean down and grab his face and kiss him lightly on his lips. Jack kissed back, sitting up to kiss Davey more easily. Then Davey pulled himself away. The kiss only lasted for a few seconds, but Jack felt like there was a fire that had ignited inside of him. A reminder that one of his countless cavities could be filled by Davey.

“I’m sorry, Jack.” Davey said, distancing himself from Jack as much as possible. He was now detangling himself from the bed sheets. “I shouldn’t have done that. I just totally took advantage of you. You’re probably drunk.”

“Dave, I ain’t drunk.” Jack lied. He was drunk, but he had wanted this even before he was drunk. All the alcohol did to him was make him ready to believe that Davey did love him.

“Jack-”

“No, Davey, why’d you kiss me?” Jack asked, even though he could have guessed the answer. Even with the few shots he had, he just wasn’t fully ready to believe Davey, without hearing him say it.

“I- I- I’m uh… in love with you.” Davey said, “I’m sorry, Jack. I just can’t help it.”

“There’s no need to say sorry. I’ve been wanting to hear that for months.” Jack crawled to the other side of the bed and stood in front of Davey, their faces inches apart. Now that Jack knew Davey loved him back, he had the space to the reckless things he had only dreamed of doing before. He didn’t even fully believe Davey fully Maybe it was that he was drunk, but not so much so 

“Just shut up and kiss me again.” 

Davey did as he asked.

He grabbed Jack’s waist and flipped him around, so Jack was pressed against the wall. With one simple move, Davey Jacobs was in control of the uncontrollable Jack Kelly. Jack loved it.

“Davey,” Jack said, in the breaths between kisses. “I love you.”

“I love you, too.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	10. Part 9

Part 9

_ January 18, 1901 _

_ Five Forty-Five o’clock - Early Morning _

_ Jack and Davey’s Apartment _

 

Davey woke up to Jack curled up against his chest, sleeping peacefully. He remembered last night, but wasn’t sure what to think of it. He had kissed Jack and when that kiss was over, Jack said he wanted more. Davey kissed Jack again. Sure they had only made out, but that didn’t make Davey feel any less guilty. Jack must have only said and did those things, because he was drunk. He had taken advantage of Jack. Davey shouldn’t have kissed Jack, but it was just too tempting. Jack inches away from his face, whispering ‘kiss me’, must have made Davey forget that what he was doing was wrong. That still didn’t make it okay, though. He’d have to tell Jack he was sorry and hope he could be forgiven.

Davey turned to see the time on the clock. 5:45. Time to get up. He gently shook Jack awake. Jack opened his eyes, smiling when he saw Davey. 

“Good morning, Jack,” Davey said, smiling. “Time to get up,”

“No.” Jack said, burying his head in Davey’s chest and wrapping his arms around the other boy’s waist. “We can stay right here.”

“No Jack, we have got to get up. We need to get ready.” Davey said, trying to pull himself away from the bed. It was a tempting offer, but they had to go. Davey had a party to plan and Jack had some papers to sell. Jack finally let Davey go and they both climbed out of bed. As they were both eating their breakfast at the kitchen table, Davey decided it was time to apologize to Jack about last night.

“Jack?” Davey asked, finishing up his biscuit.

“Yeah, Davey?”

“I’m sorry about last night. I shouldn’t have taken advantage of y-.”

“You never took advantage of me, Davey.”

“No, Jack. What are you talking about? I kissed you when you were drunk.” 

“I wasn’t drunk, Dave. I have been wanting you to kiss me like that for a while, now.” Jack said, smiling at him. Davey smiled back and grabbed Jack’s hand on the table, holding Jack’s in his own two hands.

“I guess, if you weren’t drunk, I have something to ask you, then,” Davey said blushing. He knew it was probably a bit cliché, but the question needed to ask Jack sometime. “Do you want to be my boyfriend?”

“Definitely.” Jack said, kissing Davey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	11. Part 10

Part 10

_ January 17, 1901 _

_ Quarter till’ five- Afternoon _

_ Miss Medda’s Bowery _

Davey had never thought he’d had a more pleasantly-surprising day in his life. Davey had asked Jack to be his boyfriend, and they made out for a few minutes, until Davey had pulled away saying they needed to get ready for work. After that, Jack had moped around for a bit - like an over dramatic house cat- but in the end Jack had gotten ready. Once Davey got Jack out the door, they both went to sell papers together. Then he left around lunch, telling Jack that he had to go help Sarah and Kath Davey with their wedding- it was his job as Sarah’s maid of honor to help her with wedding stuff. Instead of heading to Kath and Sarah’s shared apartment, he headed to Medda’s Theatre to set up for the party that afternoon. 

Somehow, everything was going pretty well by the time it was five forty five. Everyone had arrived,but they were all standing in a line, as Kath, Medda, Sarah, Spot, Race, and Romeo directed them to their hiding spots, underneath tables, behind curtains on the stage, anywhere accessible really. Crutchie and Les had come early, saying Jack would be coming at six. They had persuaded him that Medda had wanted Jack to come for some artwork.

Then Specs sprinted down the stairs, that led up to the roof. He headed straight towards Davey and Sarah, stopping only a few feet ahead of them. “Jack’s coming.”

“What?” Sarah said.

“Jack’s coming. He’s right down the street.”

“I’ll go distract him, then.” Davey said. Without another word, he bolted for the door, only slowing down, as he opened it.

He let the door close behind him, and then as he saw Jack only a few feet away from him.

“Oh.. hey. Jack, what are you doing here?” Davey asked walking up to the other boy. He hoped Jack couldn’t tell that something was wrong. 

“Coming to meet Medda. What are you doing here? I thought you were with Kath and Sarah.” Jack asked.

“Well… I was- well still sorta am… they wanted to come check out the wedding venues, and this was one of their options. They asked me to go out, so they could talk with Medda in private, so here I am.” Davey said, trying to remain as normal as possible. They should be out in ten minutes. You want to wait here with me?”

“Sure.”

For the next ten minutes, they awkwardly sat against the wall, holding hands. It was nice to just be able to Jack’s hand, even if they weren’t doing anything but sitting silently. 

“Hey, I think we can go back in now,” Davey said. Jack nodded, standing up. They let go of each other’s hands, letting them fall to their sides. Davey reached out to open the door for Jack. He had no idea if everyone else was prepared or not. This could all go horribly wrong or right. He turned the handle and opened the door. Jack went into the theatre first and Davey followed in, just behind him.

“Why is it pitch black in here?” Jack asked, once the door shut.

Before Davey could respond, the lights flicked on.

“SURPRISE!” The Newsies screamed and shouted. They jumped up from underneath tables. Jack turned around to him, smiling widely.

He hugged Davey, tightly and Davey hugged back of course. Despite the whole crowd of Newsies, watching Davey and Jack embrace, it was as if they were the only two in the whole world that mattered in that moment. Everyone else could wait.

“Do you mind if I kiss you?” Jack whispered into Davey’s ear.

“Please do.” Davey whispered back, not caring what anyone else thought, at that moment. Half the people in this room were Queer, and the rest had no problem with gay people, so why not?

Jack pulled away, grabbing Davey’s face, and kissing him. He heard the crowd roar and shout and cheer and whistle- he was pretty sure he heard Race roaring about losing a bet with Spot- but that didn't matter now. That was all background noise. Jack Kelly was kissing him now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking such a long time to finish this part! I am happy to say that this is the last part! Thank you for reading and all the comments and kudos you left! Thank you so much!

**Author's Note:**

> Comments/Kudos are very well appreciated! Thank you for reading!


End file.
